A Collection of Wykkdness
by rated-k-for-kool
Summary: Raven and Kyd Wykkyd one shots. Kyd/Rae friendship. Rated T for language
1. Making History

**1. Making History**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Raven muttered to herself. It had to be the first time ever in the history of heroes that a heroin ever helped a villain build a pillow fort. She leaned a sofa cushion against the wall of his little room before losing interest.

He sat across from her, a small smile playing on his pale lips as he stacked the remaining sofa cushions against a chair before throwing a blanket over it. He crawled back a few steps to admire his handiwork before nodding in approval and climbing inside his little fort.

A few moments later, he stuck his head out and smiled at Raven. He gestured to her, then the fort and waved.

Raven shook her head. Why would she want to climb inside a pillow fort with _him? _They were only stuck inside the HIVE base for a few hours; until the rest of her team could find them under all the rubble of the collapsed academy, though it just so happened Kyd Wykkyd's room wasn't demolished and the two happened to get stuck inside together. And since the HIVE academy had the latest-of-the-latest trapping technology, neither of them could teleport out.

Suddenly there was a loud boom, and the lights went out. Raven felt her heart flutter just a bit faster; not from the sudden presence of the darkness but from the fear of the roof collapsing onto them.

There was another boom; a louder one this time, and she could have sworn she heard a crack. She flinched this time and wondered who the heck was trying to squish them.

It went on like that for a few more minutes until Raven grudgingly gave in and crawled over to squeeze into the narrow space of an opening and sat as far away from Kyd as possible in the crammed space of the fort. She could see his bright smile in the glow of his red eyes and glared at him.

"Oh shut up. I'm only in here because if I die, you're going down too."

His smile dropped like a pebble into water.


	2. Unbreakable

**2. Unbreakable **

"Yeesh; you'd think that by now you'd at least have a broken arm." A dark figure with a face obscured by shadows leaned over the shaking Kyd Wykkyd, a scorning look upon their face. "I guess we hafta change that; don't we?"

Kyd was trembling and holding his jaw that felt crooked as he closed his eyes tightly; waiting for the next hit from this horrible person.

But it never came.

Instead, he heard a loud crash, some obscenities shouted, and a whole bunch of kicks and punches. Not to mention a bunch of other noises he couldn't define.

But then there was a cold hand on his wrist, prying it away from his jaw. He opened his eyes and blinked in blurry confusion at who had grasped his wrist; Raven.

Wait, what?

He peered around her cloaked shoulder to see the rest of her team fighting off the person who'd been beating him; though the person seemed an awful good fighter and although the battle was four-against-one (You know, not including Raven) it seemed evenly matched.

His attention was turned back to the half-demon when he felt another icy hand on his jaw, and his eyes widened when a cooling, churning sensation spread out from her palms all across his mandible. His eyes drifted closed and he tuned out the noise of the battle still raging on and the stinging of the bruises and cuts along the rest of him and focused on the healing sensation.

All too soon did she remove her palms and lean back to crouch on her heels. She rubbed her own jaw before looking him square in the eye. "Better?" she asked. He nodded numbly.

"Good." she continued, "be glad you didn't have any broken bones." she made a face, "Which is odd, considering the beating you took. Have you—" she was interrupted by a green kangaroo crashing into her from behind. Beast Boy morphed back into a human before frantically saying, "Uh, Raven, we could use your help!?" She glared at him but obeyed, standing up shakily and flying off to join in the fight.

Meanwhile, Kyd was staring off into space, wondering how the heck he got here in the first place.

And then he was remembering the refreshing feeling of her hands on his jaw— Oh sheets he had to get out of there! Grasping the end of his cowl, he flung it over himself and was gone in a wisp.

Raven saw him disappear and muttered a "traitor" before being flung against the ground.


	3. Rivalry

**3. Rivalry **

Kyd hummed soundlessly to himself as he flew towards Titans Tower late one autumn evening. He was off to see Raven; he never got to thank her properly for saving him when she fixed his jaw.

He neared the T-shaped Tower and began to slink in the shadows of the vegetation below as he neared the huge windows. The lights were still on all over the tower; meaning the five heroes were awake.

He began to levitate up one of the sides, occasionally peering in windows that all seemed to be tinted so that it was impossible to see inside. He almost gave up before getting to the center of the large T and jumping back in shock when he was face-to-face with all the Titans in their Common room. Luckily, they hadn't seen him yet, or else he'd be handcuffed by then.

He peered around the edge of the sill, looking for his target. He spotted her almost instantly; she was reading near the counter of their kitchenette. The others were in the middle of the room. Being sure that they were distracted by the large screen, he rapped his knuckles against the glass and waved frantically.

Raven did not notice.

Kyd frowned and knocked just a bit louder, tapping a beat against the window.

She still didn't notice.

And... what was the green one doing? Beast Boy, was it? He set down his controller and walked over to Raven... No! Now Kyd couldn't catch her attention even if he wanted to! Kyd was getting frustrated by then, and quite literally kicked the glass hard enough to catch her attention.

She was glaring at Beast Boy, but when she heard the loud _klonk,_ she glanced up to see Wykkyd holding his foot in pain. Her eyes widened for a second before narrowing. She turned back to Beast Boy and pretended to listen to his lame jokes.

Okay, by then Kyd was more than peeved. She was ignoring him! On purpose! The others obviously weren't going to hear or see him, since he was in the shadows created by their large flat screen. He waved his arms again; whisked his cowl around and pretended to scream. (Not that he could even if he wanted to.)

Raven would occasionally glance up, quirk an eyebrow and go back to staring with a deadpan expression at the changeling.

"Hey, Raven, why didn't the skeleton go the the ball?"

She looked up at him with a glare, though Beast Boy didn't notice.

"Alright, I'll tell ya... He had no _body _to go out with!" He burst into a fit of giggles, making Raven roll her eyes. She glanced over to her left to see Kyd Wykkyd now doing cartwheels in the air, and then turned back to Beast Boy. "Did you hear something coming from the window?" she asked him innocently. The changeling frowned, his pointed ears perking up as he listened.

"Ya'know, come to think of it, I have." he walked over to the great glass wall and peered over the edge. Wykkyd was nowhere to be seen; he must have teleported away as to not get caught. _Wimp,_ Raven thought.

Beast Boy shrugged and returned back to where Cyborg and Robin were playing Dog Simulator 3000. Raven glanced up again to see Kyd back and shivering pitifully; obviously an attempt to get her to speak with him. Finally she sighed, snapped her book closed, and stood up. He smiled brightly when she walked out of the room, and followed what he assumed was her path to the man entrance of the Tower.

He waited patiently on the ground, blowing air into his iced hands as he waited for her. Maybe she'd let him inside; for an October evening, it was mighty cold.

Eventually she came out with her hood up, though only opened the massive doors just enough so that she could lean against the frame. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked him up and down. "Well?"

Kyd blinked in surprise, then smiled sheepishly. He knew very little sign language, and was almost sure she wouldn't understand what 'thank you' was. He tapped his chin a few times, made a motion with his index finger to indicate him smiling and then bowed.

Raven stayed emotionless. "Was that a thank you?" she asked him.

Kyd nodded eagerly.

Raven bobbed her head once and turned to go back inside when a hand grabbed her upper arm. She almost blasted him away, but then doing that would almost certainly guarantee her to have to fix a broken bone of his. She turned her hooded head to see him with his wide, warm smile, arms wide and eyes closed, as if he were expecting a hug.

She closed the door in his face.

* * *

**Anyone notice the TTG! reference?**


	4. Obsession

**4. Obsession**

"Dude... What are you drawing?" Kyd jumped in panic at the abrupt voice and scrambled to cover up the crudely-drawn doodles of blackbirds he'd been drawing on a piece of notebook paper. He felt his face heat up, and See-more seemed to notice.

He grinned as he picked up one of the sheets that Kyd had failed to hide and inspected the winged creatures painted across the page and the package of stolen crayons strewn about the table. "Looks like someone's got an obsession," he said teasingly. Kyd buried his red face in his arms and feebly shook his head.

See-more moved to sit across from his friend at the small table. Neither of them were in their costumes, but in civilian clothes. Kyd smoothed his unruly black hair over his eyes, which were still buried in his bluish-pale arms.

"So... Is it Angel?" He waved the picture in the air. Angel had wings, right?

Kyd blinked in surprise that See-more would even consider his ex-kinda-girlfriend to be the object of his doodles. He shook his head slowly and stared at his friend in a way one would stare at a crazy person in a loony bin.

See-more smiled sheepishly. "Right. Not Angel." Kyd rolled his eyes and began crumpling up the papers to throw away, when he was interrupted again. "Wha- what are you doing?" See-more seemed genuinely baffled to see his friend throw away the drawings. Kyd shrugged as he tore the paper balls and crumpled them up some more.

"Elliot! Those were cute; why don't you give them to her?" he asked Kyd - Er, Elliot.

Elliot shrugged as he threw the drawings into the trash before exiting to go to his room. See-more eyed him scornfully. When he was sure that Elliot had left, he picked out the most intact-looking drawing and unfolded it.

_Blackbirds. Hm. _He thought. Blackbirds. Crows. ...Ravens..._ Nah_. It had to be Angel.

See-more smiled as he tossed the drawings back in the trash and whistled as he went to the kitchen to get a snack. He always liked Angel. He was glad to know Kyd did, too.

Yup.


	5. Sadness

**5. Belonging **

"...What?" Raven was staring with one eyebrow raised at the villain.

_'I got kicked out.' _He repeated. It sounded humiliating each and every time.

"The Hive kicked you out." Raven's voice was sarcastically serious as she repeated him. Kyd nodded. Raven frowned as she contemplated that. "So... You have nowhere to stay."

Kyd shrugged. '_Well... Usually they'll let me back in after a few days.'_

"So then why do they kick you out in the first place?"

He frowned. '_I'm not _evil _enough.' _

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "_Evil _enough...?"

Kyd smiled sadly. '_Apparently._'

Raven shook her head. "That's just wrong."

Kyd shrugged. '_It's normal._'

The sat in silence for a few moments.

Raven patted his shoulder. "I know how it feels."

_'You do?'_

"Yeah."

Kyd smiled sadly at Raven. She smiled back.

'_Reject club buddies forever?_'

"You're ruining the moment."

'_Sorry._'


	6. Opportunities

**Thanks for all the reviews C:**

* * *

**6. Opportunities**

She might have been asleep.

...Or she was meditating, like she said she was. Kyd couldn't tell. Her breathing was slow and steady, not to mention her eyes were closed. But she wasn't chanting her mantra like usual, so there _was_ a possibility that she was asleep. They were sitting on Titan's Tower's roof watching the sunset, the fiery colors of orange and red casting strange shadows across the ground. Raven let him stay while she meditated, only because he was quiet and didn't bother her.

Kyd stood up from where he was sitting with his feet dangling off the edge of the roof and tapped her on the shoulder. Raven probably _had_ been snoozing, because when he shook her lightly, she jumped with a startled cry and fell over, though luckily Kyd caught her before her head smacked the concrete. Raven didn't immediately stand up, because maybe she really _did_ hit her head and had a minor concussion.

_'Er...' _Kyd thought awkwardly. He had one hand supporting her upper back and the other was holding her upper arm. It looked like they were dancing the tango and Raven had dipped back.

Still she made no move to get up. She stumbled a bit as she rubbed the back of her head, and when she tilted her face back to apologize, the two bumped heads and Kyd almost dropped Raven.

As she rubbed her forehead, she mumbled a "sorry" and Kyd nodded in apology as well. Raven was frowning as she looked up again. They were almost nose-to-nose, only a few inches apart. Kyd was blushing at their close proximity, and was about to help her up, but he couldn't move. He was frozen in her gaze; not able to move even if he wanted to. Her violet hair fluttered in the slight breeze and framed her face. Her arm was warm underneath his hand. Raven seemed to be under the same circumstances.

Almost unconsciously, they began to very slowly lean towards each other...

"HEY RAVVEENNNN~"

Kyd and Raven jumped a mile apart when Cyborg's booming voice echoed across the Tower's roof. He had noticed a shadow disappear and was about to ask Raven if she hadn't been alone, except she was disappearing in a wisp of black mist.

"Weird." Cyborg shrugged as he went back inside.

_Weird indeed, _Raven silently agreed from where she was hidden under the ceiling.


	7. Gender

**7. Genderbent**

"Well... This is awkward..." Raven muttered, frowning a little to himself.

Kyd nodded, scratching the back of her head for the umpteenth time that day because of her long hair being itchy underneath her mask.

Earlier that day, The HIVE 5 had been battling with the Titans, when all of a sudden, all eleven teenagers had been blasted with some sort of ray gun...

That turned each one to the opposite gender.

Raven had reassured his team that it was only temporary, and later that evening when she met with Wykkyd, told her to tell her team as well. So now there they were, sitting uncomfortably on one of the rooftops of Jump City's skyscrapers. Every few moments Kyd Wykkyd would shift from where she sat, and besides the sounds of cars whizzing by many stories below, all was quiet.

Raven broke the silence. "So... Your team think of any 'clever' names for _you?_"

Kyd pursed her lips and said telepathically after a second of hesitation; _Myss Wykkyd__... Kymbrly Wykkyd... She-Wykkyd... You get the picture. _

Raven smirked a little when he heard the demon-human's voice in his head. It was so... high-pitched. Kyd realized that as well and slapped her hands over her mouth with a light blush over her cheeks, even though she hadn't actually said anything. She silently cleared her throat and nodded to Raven. _And you? _Her voice was a bit shaky.

Raven's face hardened into a frown. "Rave, Revan, Crow, RR, Rothy — both a play on Rachel Roth — Randall, Ravey, Rae, Rocco... Suprisingly, Beast Boy got creative," his smile was bitter.

Kyd rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle... Before slapping her hands over her mouth again. _Oh no! I've become one of them! _

A death glare from Raven shut her up. _Er... I mean... Being a girl is great! _She smiled with fake enthusiasm, and Raven went back to staring out at the city. All was quiet again for a few moments.

_Sooo... _Kyd shuffled uneasily again, her feet swinging from the edge of the building.

"So..." Raven really couldn't think of anything else to say. More moments passed in utter silence.

Kyd shook her head and shifted again. _I just don't get it..._

"Get what?"

_How girls aren't always super uncomfortable. _She was frowning down at her chest.

Raven slapped her upside the head. "Don't even go there."

Kyd was frowning as she rubbed her skull. *_mumble*mumble_* _just wanted a girl's perspective..._

"What was that?" Raven hadn't even turned his gaze.

_Nothing!_


	8. Partners in Crime

**8. Partners in Crime**

"_Hey! You kids — Come down here!_" The cop's frantic shout made both Raven and Kyd jump a little, before they looked in panic at one another. Kyd grabbed his cowl and flung it over the three of them, teleporting them to the first place he could think of...

Which was the roof of the animal shelter, where they had been trying to run from.

"Nice." Raven deadpanned. Kyd rolled his eyes before whisking his cowl over them once again, rarely escaping the flash of the camera that the officer had with him. The _last _thing they needed was for a Teen Titan and a villain on top of an animal shelter to be on tomorrow's news.

The three toppled out of Kyd's swirling portal and landed in a heap on a dark brown rug. "Oof." Raven rubbed her forehead as she sat up. Across from her, Kyd was smiling ecstatically at the item in his lap;

A yorkie puppy.

Yep, that's right; a former HIVE student had a miniature dog with him. Apparently, he was on a walk with her the day before when his HIVE communicator buzzed and alerted him to go to the nearest bank to make a "deposit". He left his beloved Molly — that was the dog's name — tied to a lamp post. With a kiss to her head, he'd promised to be back later.

Only when he came back after teleporting out of jail (yes, they got caught... again.) did he find that his pet was gone.

Nearly in tears, he had begged Raven on his knees for her to help him find which animal shelter had Molly... because if she was at a kill shelter... Kyd broke down in tears again. Raven had rolled her eyes and awkwardly patted him on the back and grudgingly agreed to help him find the damn dog.

So, a few hours later, the two had found the right pound; _JC County Animal Shelter_. Apparently Jump City happened to have a lot of shelters. Kyd had told Raven his ingenious plan; She would distract the worker at the front desk while he snuck in and knocked out every guard before letting all the animals loose to make the most epic prison break ever in the history of—

Raven had of course cut him off right there and just told him that they would wait until dark to teleport themselves in and "rescue" Molly... And Molly only.

That, of course, had set Wykkyd off into another pout, so Raven settled for them waiting until late afternoon... Which of course got them caught, and you know the rest.

So now there they were, sitting in this sparkling clean room that Raven recognized as Wykkyd's in the HIVE 5 base. Surprisingly, it didn't resemble the actual HIVE Academy base at all. Kyd's room was very personalized, with a mahogany brown floor and deep caramel walls. His bed almost resembled Raven's, with a large headboard. Books were stacked in neat piles all around the room, since he didn't have a bookshelf. A laundry basked overflowed with what looked like used uniforms. Pens and pencils were scattered over a desk that was pushed against one wall.

And of course there was a small dog bed in the corner of his room, though it looked unused.

_Thank you. _Kyd said telepathically, grinning like an idiot. Raven shrugged and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Molly was whimpering with happiness as she ran in circles around Wykkyd, darting in every so often to give him a lick of gratitude. Kyd was silently laughing, and Raven couldn't help but smile a little. It was unintentional; his overpowering emotions of pure joy were affecting her.

But then came a knock on his door. "Hey! Wykkyd, everything alright in there?"

When there came no answer, See-more continued; "I'll...take that as a no! I'm a'comin in on the count of five!"

Raven and Kyd Wykkyd looked in panic at one another again. "1..."

_He doesn't know about Molly! _Kyd cried to Raven "2..."

The half-demon was in too much of a panicked state to consider teleporting herself out of there. "3..."

_Quick! I have an idea! Hold still! _"4..."

Kyd tackled Raven, thrusting Molly into her arms as he whisked them away, hidden inside his cowl; which was a space between portals, one might say.

"...5!" See-more busted through the door... only to find Kyd smiling overly-brightly in the middle of his room... alone.

"Elliot? I thought I heard someone in here..."

_Nope! Just me! _

His friend frowned in confusion... Then shrugged. "Well okay then." he left, shutting the door behind him.

Kyd sighed in relief before dumping out the girl and dog from his cloak. _Phew. That was close. _Molly scampered over and licked Raven on the cheek. Kyd smiled at the pure adorableness of his pup.

Raven was seething. "Don't _ever _do that again. I'd rather get caught here than be shoved through a portal with a... dog. You really should get that thing washed, by the way." She gestured to his cloak. And with that, she made a face and left through a black hole in the ground.

_Thanks again! _he called down the abyss before it disappeared.

_"You're welcome." _A voice answered him inside his head.

Molly barked.


	9. Rumor has it

**9. Rumors **

Raven and Kyd Wykkyd were sitting across from each other inside his room again. Raven, of course, despised the idea, and just wanted to be atop a skyscraper or near the beach of Titan's Tower or something like that, but Kyd had claimed that he was afraid of heights and he needed to be with Molly. (Both of which were total lies, by the way.)

So there they were, Kyd sitting on his bed with a little pink Barbie brush, combing out Molly's fur with the soft bristles. Raven was surprisingly reading one of his books on a small stool near the door. The rest of his team was out for the time being, so at least they knew they weren't going to be interrupted.

_'So...'_

Raven looked up from where she had been reading. "Not this again. Next you're going to ask what it feels like to get your pe—"

_'What! No! Off topic! Off topic!'_

Raven smiled a little at his embarrassed blush before asking, "Okay, what is it then?"

'_Um... Please don't kill me... but there've been some rumors about you liking someone...?_'

Raven wasn't exactly paying attention, so she simply asked, "And who is this 'someone'?"

'_Ewrrr__...Beast Boy._'

At that, Raven literally dropped the book, the full force of what he said dropping onto her like a ton of bricks. She coughed and stared up at the HIVE student stupidly. "_What?!_"

He flinched and covered his face with his cowl. '_No! You said you wouldn't kill me!_'

"I never promised anything."

Kyd gulped.

Raven was still frowning, her obvious anger flowing off her in waves. "And who exactly started this rumor?"

'_...Jinx._'

Raven quirked an eyebrow, seeming to calm down. "Did you know that Jinx still gets jealous whenever she sees Cyborg with his girlfriend?"

'_Ewhat?_'

Raven nodded solemly. There was a thump outside the room, and Mammoth's voice could be heard. Raven took it as her cue to leave. "Go on ask Jinx if that's true." and she disappeared.

Kyd sat there with his mouth twisted to the side. '_But you never answered my question!_' Even though he knew Raven couldn't hear him.


	10. Animals

**Suggestion from dragonfire-wolfgirl**

* * *

**10. Animals**

"This is just wrong."

Kyd nodded his agreement to Raven's statement, following the dark... rabbit Raven as she started to hop away. "Well come on," she insisted, nodding her head and letting her long ears flop forward. Kyd almost laughed at how serious she was being when she looked like a toy for Easter.

_'I'm coming, I'm coming.' _Raven rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone, but continued hopping on all fours awkwardly anyway. Kyd, on the other hand, seemed to be finding being a ferret for the_ first time_ much easier than Raven trying to get used to being a bunny... _again_.

_'Where are we, anyway?' _Kyd asked, glancing around the darkened room. Raven shrugged her tiny bunny shoulders as she glanced around once more. She was fuming.

"Stupid ray guns." She muttered. In fact, the Titans had been lured to a warehouse and shot with some sort of ray, knocking them unconscious. When Raven woke up, she found she was a rabbit once more (couldn't they be more creative?) And that she wasn't alone.

And if _that _wasn't enough, Kyd was also turned into an animal; a ferret, which you've already probably figured out.

As far as they knew, the rest of the HIVE and Titans were still human, and had gone off looking for whatever had blasted them, thinking Raven was missing again. Well, maybe the HIVE had gone to prison or back to their base. Who knew.

Raven attempted pushing open one of the massive doors to no avail. Kyd scratched at the wood with a claw before turning back to Raven.

_I... Don't think we're going to open it. _

She gave him a look that said, _seriously? _And turned around in the massive warehouse so she could attempt to find another way out. Kyd scuttled along the underside of one wall, looking for an air vent or something that could allow them to escape. It was extremely dark in there, not to mention there was a new moon outside, so instead of looking for light, Kyd had to follow his nose. Which was kind of tough, considering all the cobwebs he snuffed up.

_Here! _Raven was next to him in a second, also peering behind a box to see a tiny square of an opening. It might have been some sort of drainage pipe at one time. Kyd easily slipped through, his spine curving and allowing him access while Raven had trouble with her hind legs. "Uh... Little help here."

Wykkyd smiled sheepishly and scampered back over, grabbing Raven by her scruff and tugging her the rest of the way through. The white rabbit winced; the ground scratched her knees and Kyd's teeth were _sharp. _

"Er... Thanks." Raven sent a glare in his direction, but Kyd was already too busy climbing up some large cargo boxes that had been left out. The stars and distant street lights casted the faintest of light over the dock's cargo plane. He slipped a few times, but was on top pretty quickly. He looked around, letting his tail swish a bit as he took in their surroundings. _Hey! I know where we are!_

Raven didn't even bother trying to climb up, so she simply called a sarcastic, "You do?"

He rushed back down, his red eyes gleaming in the darkness. His fur was a pale gray, with a black stripe going from his nose, through his eyes to the tip of his tail, almost like a skunk.

_We're by the pizza place! C'mon, _He nudged Raven forward before racing off. Raven hopped along awkwardly, trying not to trip on her cloak. How Kyd wasn't wearing his was beyond her.

* * *

"What do we do now?"

Kyd looked far too terrified to seriously answer her. The two were standing on the edge of the sidewalk behind a fire hydrant, staring across the busy street - cars looked far more menacing now - to their destination; the pizza parlor. Massive headlights of the cars whizzed by, and noisy people were walking about, oblivious to the fact that they might be about to step on two rodents.

_M-maybe we could- HEY! _Suddenly, the two animals were suspended in the air, in a net!

"Gotcha." A rough voice ground into their ears. They were being captured!

Raven squirmed, trying to get off of Kyd Wykkyd. Naturally, the net had squished them together, leaving an awkward tangle of fur and feet. Raven eventually stopped her thrashing and sat still. _This can't be good. _The person who had captured them began walking along the sidewalk, casually swinging his captives as if they were nothing but a sack of potatoes.

Kyd couldn't respond with the mouthful of white fur that he currently had and simply nodded. Through the mesh of the net that was swinging at the man's side, he could see the route they were taking; away from the brightly-colored main streets that were crowded with pedestrians to the darker, more secluded areas of Jump City. The man abruptly stopped walking near a closed-down video store and waited.

Kyd was impatient as to what the man was waiting for, since it wasn't exactly comfortable to have a rabbit sitting on you. Eventually, a car slowly pulled up at the curb of the store. The man walked around behind it and popped open the trunk, then quite literally dumped the two into a cage that looked fit for a large guinea pig. (complete with a dripping water bottle)

He shut the trunk again, and the two were once more encased in darkness.

The car started and lurched forward, sending the two teens back against the door of the cage with a _thump, _spilling the aspen bedding everywhere.

Raven fell forward again and dusted off her... fur with one paw. The wood shavings stuck to her leotard. "Now what?" she stated bluntly. Kyd shrugged, but went to hide under a tray of some sorts that looked as though they were supposed to climb on it.

_I guess we wait._

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, but then obliged, sitting on all four paws near the trunk. The driver of the car seemed to be the worst ever; not only could they feel the road humming underneath them, but every speed bump or pot hole that they hit made the cage fly up and then crash down with a clatter.

Thirteen long minutes later, the car screeched to a stop. Kyd could hear footsteps outside the walls before the trunk was lifted and artificial light flooded their eyes. A man with a deep frown unclipped a lock and pulled them out one at a time, in turn setting them on a table. The walls of the room were brick, and the floor linoleum. The air smelled like singed hair and motor oil.

"Awright," he said with a gruff Irish accent, "`Ayre we are." He pulled out what looked like a tiny set of handcuffs from a drawer near by and roughly clipped it one around Raven's ankle and one on Kyd's. "Boss'll be `appy about this catch."

He stepped back to admire his work, then snatched up the two and put them in a different cage in a room adjacent to the first. This one had wire metal criss-crossing the bottom and a bowl with kibble strapped to one side of the metal bars that made up the walls. The rods were rusted and chipping, the tray underneath the floor stained with what was probably ammonia. A thick tarp was thrown over it, though there were small cuts and chips throughout it, leaving room for light to slip in.

Raven looked disgusted while Kyd was mildly amused.

_What's wrong, Raven? This _is _a rabbit's cage... _

A death glare from the girl shut him up.

Raven tried ignoring him and began searching for a way out, dragging Kyd with her because of the stupid chain connecting them. It seemed as if there was no real lock on the top door of the cage, if only they could remove the tarp...

"Get on me."

_WHAT?!_

Raven blushed, if rabbits _could _blush, and then corrected herself. "I'll boost you up, and then you have to unlock the latch."

_Ohhh... _Kyd smiled sheepishly.

Raven rolled her eyes once more and gestured for him to do so. He leaped up on the metal container that held the food, and then climbed over where Raven held her paws against one wall. Using one sharp little claw, he pinched the latch that held the cage together. Raven was straining under his weight, and not to mention the chain that was tugging them.

_Gnhhh... Mphhh... Ahhhhh... Got it!_

Suddenly the weight from him disappeared, and Raven was being hauled up by one foot. Kyd was grinning like an idiot as he proudly gestured to the tarp below them. Whoever had captured them really wasn't good at restraining small animals.

They were somehow sitting on top of the cage underneath the tarp. If only they could get out, then they were home free...

"Here!" Raven said, digging through a particularly long tear in the fabric. They tumbled through and down the tarp to the ground. _Ouch. _

Raven scoffed at his wimpiness and stood up. "C'mon," she said, yanking him along. Kyd scowled at her but obliged.

They managed to get out of the room (miraculously the door was left open) within a few minutes and were on their way out of the first room they were taken into, which seemed to be some sort of garage.

"Hey! They're getting away!"

Both animals jumped when they heard the booming voice and ran faster. They tumbled over a speed bump outside and dove into a bush. Well, Kyd did. Raven was dragged along. _This is baaad. They're after us. _Kyd was panicking.

Raven smacked him upside the head. "Get a grip, will you? We just have to get back to Titan's Tower and we'll be fine."

Kyd nodded unsurely but followed Raven as she scurried out from behind the bush anyway, the men's voices fading into the distance (They were running in the wrong direction).

* * *

_Um... where are we? _He looked uncertainly from behind the building and peered around. Everything was quiet and still, save for the car horns blaring every so often and the rough-looking people who were walking here and there.

Raven shrugged but proceeded anyway, hopping forward confidently down the street. Kyd noticed that rabbits didn't have paw pads and her feet were getting dirty. He was about to ask why when he was lurched forward once again, and then suspended in the air.

"Let me- go!" Someone had picked up Raven! Kyd twisted in place, trying to see if it was an enemy. It looked to be a woman; her voice was very high as she cooed to Raven, not even taking notice of Wykkyd, who was literally hanging upside down.

Unfortunately for Raven, the woman could not understand her, unlike last time where she could communicate with humans. To the woman, it was just a struggling rabbit wearing a Teen Titans costume for some reason.

Raven wasn't having any of it. She gnawed and scratched, bit and glared. Only when the woman brought her close did Raven attempt kicking her in the face. In her shock the woman dropped the two. Kyd tore off, dragging his rabbit counterpart with him. _"Hey!" _They ignored the woman.

* * *

_Maybe we should get this off? _Kyd's suggestion brought Raven to an abrupt stop. He was referring to the chain. It was a simple idea really, but she hadn't even thought of it.

"Right."

They inspected the chain, only to see in dismay that it was made of something that looked seamless and indestructible; like Robin's cape.

Kyd humphed in frustration and sat down under a lamppost. It was after midnight and the air had turned chilly with a cold breeze blowing across the city. Well, as cold as you can get in California during the summer.

They sat there for a while, people-watching and thinking about their situation. Who had wanted to capture animals so badly? Who was 'Boss'? Who had turned them into animals? Raven couldn't figure any of it out.

_Hey, there's someone! _Before Raven could protest, they were in front of an older man who looked nice enough. Why he was outside at nearly two in the morning was beyond both of them.

Kyd tugged on the man's pant leg, and he glanced down. Kyd was smiling as he signed to him.

**H-e-l-l-o. W-e a-r-e l-o-s-t, w-h-e-r-e i-s T-i-t-a-n-'s T-o-w-e-r?**

Why he was signing individual letters was beyond Raven. And who would listen to a sign-language-speaking ferret at two in the morning? Did the man even _speak _ASL? What if he was British or something? And how could Kyd even sign? He had paws for crying out loud! The whole idea was so stupid that maybe-

"Oh, yes, I can show you the way."

...Wait, what?

Kyd grinned cockily at Raven and scampered forward to follow the man. Raven, of course, was forced to follow.

* * *

"Aaand here you go," The man smiled warmly at the two, then turned to disappear in the shadows. Raven was slightly creeped out that he trusted a ferret and rabbit and had quite literally brought them onto the island.

She turned to see Kyd giving her a knowing look. "What?"

_Did I tell you or did I tell you?_

She rolled her eyes and turned to go inside.

* * *

_Later that morning..._

Kyd and Raven were sleeping soundly on the couch, exhausted from their adventures the day before.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire walked in for breakfast, not noticing the two animals on the wide, semi-circular furniture. A little while later, Beast Boy came in, too.

He flopped down on the sofa, only then glancing at the rabbit and ferret, before doing a double-take.

"Uh, dudes? Why're there rodents on the couch? And why's one look like Raven?"

* * *

**A/N: This took me forever to write. Never has such a short chapter taken me that long ;^; So sorry for not updating. (And is it just me or is it rushed?)**

**Suggestions are always welcome :)**


	11. Rejection

**11. Rejection**

Kyd Wykkyd stomped through his portal half-heartedly and slumped down dejectedly against the side of Raven's bed. He was pouting; that was clear when he took off his cowl and tossed it on the floor. Raven hadn't even looked up from where she was reading when she asked, "what's with you?"

Elliot sighed heavily and turned around to sign his worries (he didn't feel like establishing a mind link).

**Angel dumped me... again. **

Raven pursed her lips but still didn't show any other emotion. "Why do you even keep going back to her?"

He blinked. **I... I don't know. **

The two sat in silence for a while. Elliot was stumped; why _did _he keep going back to Angel? Obviously she was pretty, but that couldn't matter less to Elliot in a relationship. Maybe they were just really compatible? They fought kind of often... Maybe they just knew each other for a long time. Yeah, that must have been it.

"You're lonely."

He looked up abruptly at her. **Ewhat?**

"You're a lonely guy."

Kyd looked down at his hands that were in his lap. _Was _he lonely? ...No, he had the HIVE 5; they were all his best friends. And he had...

...

Who else did he have? No family, no outside friends; no one.

He slowly came to the realization that he, Elliot Knight, was lonely.

He frowned at a wall across from him.

**What do you suppose I do about it? **he signed to Raven. Her eyes widened, and after a moment placed a marker in her book and set it down next to her. With an upturned eyebrow, she asked sarcastically, "What, are you calling _me _lonely?"

Elliot shrugged wistfully. **I don't know. You _are _****hanging out with a villain on your bed on a Friday night. **

Raven glared at him with the slightest blush. Only then did Elliot realize that he once again said something that sounded like a dirty joke. **What I meant was- **

"Yeah; I know."

They sat in silence once again. Kyd remembered his earlier question and held himself up on his elbows to sit on her bed. Raven raised an eyebrow when he scooted to sit next to her. **So what do you suppose I do about it? **He repeated.

Again Raven set down her book and closed her eyes, her eyebrows set in the slightest frown. "I don't know. Find someone you can relate to; someone that _gets _you and that you can trust."

He nodded. **Okay... So _do _you ever feel lonely? **

Raven's eyes darkened and she shrugged. "Sometimes." _Yeah, more like all the time. _

"What do you see in Angel?"

He frowned. **Honestly I don't know.**

They sat quietly for a while.

"Sooo... You're looking for a _romantic _relationship?"

**Um... Sure?**

"`Cause I know this guy Jericho..."

His eyes widened. **RAVEN! You know I'm not like that! **

She grinned devilishly. "Yeah, just kidding."


	12. Revamp

**12. Revamp**

Kyd looked extremely giddy as he quite literally leaped through his portal and onto Raven's bed again. The mattress jumped in turn and the resident dark empath glared at him. "You know, I think you're getting a little _too _comfortable here."

Kyd shrugged, and only then did Raven realize he hadn't removed his cape that hung around him like a curtain. She gestured to it and raised an eyebrow. He smiled again and hopped off her bed, flicked on one light and stood in the middle of her room. _Are you ready for this? _His voice echoed in her head. Raven moved from the desk she was at to sit on a chair at the opposite side of the room, facing him. "Yeah, alright. What is 'it'?"

Kyd closed his eyes and licked his lips. _1...2...3. _On three he whipped his cape away, the razor sharp edge scratching the ground. _Ta-da! _

Raven's eyes widened in mild surprise at the scene before her. Kyd's outfit had changed completely. Instead of the old Batman-lookalike skin tight jumpsuit, He wore a plated chest piece and similar pants, each a different shade of grey. Oval-shaped cuts ran down the thighs, and underneath was a striped material. He had combat boots with thick Velcro that wrapped around his ankles. His arms were bare, save for two metal armbands around one arm. He kept his gloves.

_You like? _Kyd was grinning.

Raven smiled a tiny bit at his incredible eagerness and nodded the tiniest bit. Kyd was flexing his pale arms and looking across the room at the mirror on the wall. _Should I lose the cowl? _He asked dejectedly.

Raven walked over and pulled it off, noting his messy hair and pointed ears, though they weren't as dramatic or profound as Beast Boy's. Almost like a bat.

"Yeah."

He sighed and set it down on the desk. "Better," she nodded. Kyd grinned and patted his chest. _Feel it, _he said.

Raven rolled her eyes but padded the hidden armor anyway. "Oooh, fancy." she deadpanned. Kyd huffed in annoyance before pressing in on his ribs. _Everyone at the HIVE got a revamp on their uniform._

Raven smirked. "_Revamp? `_Cause you look like a vampire?"

He gave her the '_are you serious?_' look, but bared his sharp teeth anyway, just to humor her.

Raven walked back over to her bed. "It _is _a ncie uniform though."

_Thank you._

* * *

**Link to his new uniform on my profile. Credit goes to ~OLIVERtheGREAT on Deviantart.**


	13. Siblings

**13. Siblings**

It was after a repetitive fight with the HIVE 5 (literally, Billy Numerous was there) that the Titans flopped down on their couch with exhausted expressions. Raven and Kyd Wykkyd had of course avoided each other, and Raven couldn't help but notice how giddy he seemed to be using his new costume in battle.

So the four of them (Cyborg had to charge his battery) were relaxing when Beast Boy suddenly jumped up. "Dudes!" he exclaimed, all tiredness forgotten. "You know who Raven looks like?"

"Who, Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

He was grinning ear-to-ear. "The wicked kid guy in the HIVE!" The others took a moment to consider this. Raven was panicking on the inside.

"Do you mean the Kyd Wykkyd?" Starfire inquired. The green changeling nodded eagerly.

"You know, you're right," Robin said with a nod. Starfire smiled her agreement.

But Beast Boy wasn't done yet. "They could be like, siblings or something! I wonder what his voice's like..."

"He's mute."

. . .

The three looked at her wide-eyed. "...How do you know?" Robin asked. Raven mentally slapped herself. Why the hell did she say that!

"I-I pay attention, is all," she stuttered. The others eyed her skeptically for a moment, but went on to another conversation.

Raven breathed out in relief and felt her heart rate slow down. _That was close, _she thought.

-_Later that day-_

_So... I look like you? _

"Shut up... And don't spy on me anymore."

Elliot was grinning. _Heh. T__hey must think awful high of you if you compare to- mphh!_

Raven shut him up with black energy encasing his head, creating a barrier.


	14. Tea Party

**14. Tea Parties**

Kyd Wykkyd was bored. He was sick, and now bored.

The rest of the HIVE 5 were off robbing a bank or something (the high-security ones, too! His favorite!) and he was stuck at home on the couch with a nasty cold. There was a storm raging outside that knocked out the electricity, so he had candles lit all around the room to keep it alight, and that also meant no TV or video games, not that he played them all that often.

He sneezed and leaned back, banging his head against the arm rest of the couch. He winced and sat up, wiping his nose with a tissue.

Kyd unsteadily walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a grape juice box. He felt half-blind, so he randomly stabbed the little plastic straw into the box and hoped for the best. Unfortunately, it didn't work out quite as well as planned and he ended up squirting grape juice _all over his pajamas. _

_'Gah,' _He thought with dismay. These were his favorites! Ruined! He grumbled and coughed as he dropped his forgotten grape juice into the trash and then down a hallway to change.

...

Unfortunately, luck seemed to not be on his side that day. The only thing he had to wear were _pink footie pajamas. _Yep, he owned them. Billy and See-more had gotten them for him last Christmas, as a joke. Kyd hadn't seen the need to throw them away, so he had kept them. Good thing or else he'd be walking around in the freezing cold wearing nothing but his Batman boxers.

Yeah, bad idea.

...

...And Kyd was bored again. He didn't feel like reading (because again everything was blurry), he wasn't hungry (Mammoth had left him some chicken soup), and he was too sick to even _think _of teleporting off to see Raven or something.

...But then he got an idea.

It was a horrible, awful, disturbing idea... but it was one nonetheless. And it just might cure his boredom.

* * *

-Later-

* * *

"HEY! Snot-for-brains! We're home!" That was Gizmo's impolite way of asking if Kyd was alright.

"We got the loot!" Mammoth echoed, but then he and the others stopped dead as they neared the living room.

Because there was Kyd Wykkyd sitting in the middle of the room, inside a pillow fort, wearing... pink footie pajamas... having a tea party with Jinx's old toys.

He even had a tea set.

All five of them (plus a few extra Billies) stared at each other with wide, frightened eyes. It was the most awkward moment any of them had ever had.

And slowly, very slowly, Gizmo and the others backed out of the room.

...It never happened.


	15. Books

**15. Books**

"Hey, Kyd, what are you reading?" Kyd gasped in surprised horror and snapped the book on his lap shut. Raven raised an eyebrow and leaned farther over the side of the couch, so she was level with him. "Geez; calm down; I asked what book," she said, "Not if you're a virgin."

Kyd blushed maroon and choked. Raven reached out to grab the book, but he snatched it away just in time.

_It's nothing, _he telepathically said quickly.

"Oh really?"

_Yep! All good here!_

Raven narrowed her eyes and raised a glowing black hand menacingly. Elliot gulped and flung the edge of his cape around himself and disappeared, so that when Raven leaned over to grab him, she fell flat on her face on the couch. "_Idiot._"

Meanwhile, Kyd was panicking. Where was he to hide the book?! He couldn't burn it; the HIVE 5 didn't own a fireplace and it would take too long to dig up a match. He couldn't throw it outside; they were underground. He couldn't hide it in his room; that would be too obviou—

"_Where _do you think _you're_ going."

_Shit._

A cold hand gripped him on the shoulder and yanked him back by the collar, nearly dislocating his shoulder and throwing him onto the ground.

"Just show me the damn book."

Kyd whimpered feebly and held up his book. He felt the grip on his collar slip as Raven read the title.

"Are you serious with this?"

_Heh. _He smiled.

Raven made a disgusted sound and threw down Stephanie Myer's _Twilight _on the ground as she stalked away.

The teleporter rubbed his neck as he sat up grudgingly and watched her leave with her cloak billowing around her ankles.

_Whatever. _Kyd grumbled. _...Team Edward forever. _

"I heard that!"


	16. Valentine's Day

**Haha, added in my OTP in this one~**

**16. Jealousy**

'_Yeah, Angel, I get it. No, no, I like you too._'

_"Well maybe you should call more often, then. Or make more plans...?"_

_'I'm sorry, I will. Listen, I got to go.'_

_"Yeah, whatever."_

_'Bye, love you.'_

_"Love you too."_

Kyd shut the lid of his laptop with a depressed sigh (He obviously couldn't _call _Angel, so webcamming was the next best thing). Every time they got back together, it seemed that their fighting came earlier and earlier in their relationship. Raven moved over so she wasn't sitting in a dark corner (who knew what Angel would do to Kyd if she found out Raven was there) and looked him up and down.

"You always seem so sad."

Kyd looked up feebly and shrugged.

_Just not hanging around the best people, _he thought to her.

"Ah."

Raven glanced at the clock on Kyd's wall before standing up. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

_Huh? What about tomorrow?_

Raven cringed."I have to spend the day with Beast Boy tomorrow."

Kyd looked confused. _Why?_

Raven sighed. "Long story."

Before he could ask anything else, she was gone, and he was alone. Kyd sighed heavily and flopped back onto his bed. He was going to be alone tomorrow; February 14th. It seemed all his friends had plans... even Angel. What was so special about February 14th?

February 14th. Hm...

_hm..._

_..._

_..._

Elliot suddenly came to a realization and sat bolt-upright in bed. Valentine's Day! _That's _why Angel was so upset!

Mortified, Kyd buried his face into his hands and slumped forward. He was such an idiot! Kyd whimpered at his pure stupidity and decided to find a way to fix things. Obviously Angel wasn't going to forgive him in time, and he _really _didn't want to be caught alone tomorrow on the most romantic day of the year.

Wait a second.

_What _was _Raven _doing with _Beast Boy _on _Valentine's Day? _If he didn't know better than to do so, Kyd would have burst out laughing at the irony. Poor Raven.

But then Kyd came to another realization. He had to save her! He needed to follow them and make sure Beast Boy wouldn't do something that made Raven commit justifiable murder. It was brilliant!

Kyd fell asleep that night grinning to himself.

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"Ready to go, Rae?" Beast Boy's cheerful voice made Raven sigh. She pursed her lips and nodded, pulling up her hood. She sure as hell wasn't ever going to be _ready _to go, but might as well get it over with.

Beast Boy opened up the front door for her and held out his arm, which Raven grudgingly accepted and the two left the now-empty tower. Kyd slunk out from behind the refrigerator (don't ask how he fit in there) and jogged outside to meet them. He glanced around, only to see he was alone.

Dang; Raven must've already teleported them to the mainland. Kyd followed in a blind direction, only to see them walking over to the ice cream place, which for Valentine's day looked extremely empty. Kyd squeezed into a mailbox outside the parlor and listened in on their conversation through the mail slot connecting the building and mailbox. He pressed his pointed ear against the thin hole and narrowed his eyes.

"Whadya think, Rae? Pretty good time to come here, right?"

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, good job Beast Boy," her voice seemed to be dripping with sarcasm.

Beast Boy frowned, but spooned another spoonful of sherbet ice cream into his mouth anyway. They were quiet for the next five minutes as they ate their dessert.

Kyd wiped the back of one arm across his forehead; he hoped they would leave soon; although it was winter, inside the metal box was beginning to get warm.

"C'mon, the movie's about to start_,_"

Kyd frowned when he heard that, but listened intently for their footsteps to fade into the distance before climbing out of his confinement and followed in the sky to their destination. He decided to wait outside.

Sitting on the top of a statue, Kyd rubbed his cold bare arms and glanced around. He was surrounded by couples holding hands, cuddling, and occasionally kissing. He shuddered.

-45 minutes later-

"E-excuse me, son?" Kyd blinked open his eyes (had he fallen asleep?) and glanced around. Near the base of his statue was an older woman, looking up at him with a concerned expression. Kyd blinked and hopped down, landing neatly in front of the woman.

**I-s t-h-e-r-e s-o-m-e-t-h-i-n-g I c-a-n h-e-l-p y-o-u w-i-t-h? **

The woman blinked in confusion. "Oh, you don't speak?"

Kyd shook his head.

She frowned. "Ah, well, you looked cold so I brought you this." She handed him what looked like a handmade sweater. "Enjoy it; you remind me of my grandkids," she smiled with a longing look and patted him on the head. Kyd stood there in surprise as she walked on.

_Thank you! _He said telepathically. The woman looked startled but nodded you're welcome and continued walking away.

So a half an hour later, when the two came out of the theater, he was patiently waiting atop the statue once again, but this time wearing a baby blue knit sweater.

"_That _was a funny movie, right Rae?" He couldn't stop laughing.

Raven allowed herself a ghost of a smile and didn't even correct him for calling her that. "It was... alright."

He grinned even wider than seemed possible. "Aw yeah, let's go, we're gonna go eat." He tugged her elbow and the two were gone from Kyd's sight.

He followed them after a moment, tugging the sleeves of his sweater higher up so his hands were free.

Elliot's eyes widened when he saw what restaurant they were going to. It was a fancy Italian restaurant that radiated _romance. _He huffed a little at the fact that Raven seemed impressed too, and went to go find a place to hide.

Dinner had gone pretty smoothly, though Raven was a bit disgusted when he tried to impress her by seeing if he could fit his entire meal in his mouth without spilling. Yeah, he couldn't.

Later, when they were in the park walking back to the Tower, they were alone. Yep, just the three of them (though of course two weren't aware of the third). Raven and Beast Boy were talking quietly and occasionally brushing hands as they walked shoulder-to-shoulder. Each time they did so, they would both blush scarlet.

Beast Boy noticed that he was now almost an inch taller than Raven, which brightened his mood considerably.

"So... are you going to tell me exactly _why _you brought me out today?" Beast Boy gulped when he heard her words.

"I... er..."

Raven looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Just kidding. I don't expect you to answer."

The green changeling grinned in relief. They went back to a comfortable silence, and only when they neared the harbor near their home at the edge of the park did Raven break the silence.

"I had a good time today."

Beast Boy smiled and shrugged. "I hoped you would,"

They looked out over the calm water, alight with boats here and there.

Kyd was freaking out. No! Were they leaning into each other? It couldn't happen! When he was sure that they were, in fact, leaning into each other for a kiss, eyes closing just the slightest, did he decide to intervene. Silent as a shadow, he teleported over and whisked his cape over Beast Boy, leaving Raven alone for half a second before Kyd released the green hero and dumped him into the harbor. He was screaming the whole time, though it was clear that neither of them knew what had happened.

_Whew, _Kyd thought in relief.

* * *

**Okay, I understand that not a lot of you reading this ship BBRae, so I'll try not to add any more. **

_**try.**_


	17. Drunk

**17. Drunk**

Kyd hiccuped and giggled as he unsteadily flew in circles, trying to remember what in the heck he was going to do but forgot. He was above the bay, the dark churning water splashing ominously below him. Any second he could fall and possibly drown, but that didn't concern him at the time.

Abruptly he remembered what he was going to do; find Raven! Kyd smiled triumphantly to himself and hiccuped again.

He set his sights on the giant T and floated over, as if he was on a cloud. It took him a lot longer than he thought it would to get there.

Once he _did _arrive, however, he bumped his face against one giant glass window.

Inside the tower, Cyborg looked up from his dinner. "Hey, did y'all hear that?"

The rest of the team shook their heads.

Cyborg shrugged and went back to eating.

Raven hadn't said anything, though she _had _in fact, heard something bang against the window. She set her book down (she hadn't eaten anything) and made her way over to one of the huge glass walls and looked around She could have _sworn _she heard something—

_BANG!_

She jumped a foot in the air when she heard the loud crash. She glanced over her shoulder only to see the rest of the team laughing about something Cyborg had said, meaning they hadn't heard the loud thump. She shook her head and went to the medical wing, where she assumed the bang had come from.

Meanwhile, Kyd was rubbing his sore head with one hand, the other one pressing against the cool metal wall that was the medical wing. _Raaaven, _he thought.

As if hearing him, she appeared through a black portal in the wall. "Elliot, you're drunk." she stated.

Kyd grinned. _Rae-Rae! _He cheered, then reached forward to give her a hug. Raven held up a magical black hand to keep him from getting any closer. "I can smell the alcohol from here, not to mention I could sense your clumsiness from a mile away." Okay, the last one was a lie, but whatever.

Kyd frowned and shook his head, trying to push away the claw that separated them. _Hey, Ravennn?_

"What?" she sighed.

Kyd grinned madly. _I like ...your hair. _He went back to giggling while Raven continued to push him away. "Did you and the other HIVE members go drinking or something?" she asked with disdain. He burped and shook his head. _N-no... Mammoth gave a whole_ _bottle of this funny-tasting stuff and... told me to um... drink it! So I did. _He smiled proudly, but then Raven noticed his eyes begin to droop... Oh crap.  


He fell from midair, seemingly having fallen asleep. He plunged through the night sky, hundreds of feet down from where he was moments ago. Raven stared at him for a second, then followed the passed-out villain to the water, where she lifted his lifeless body from the depths of Jump City bay.

_Mphh... _He opened his mouth and coughed out a bunch of water. Raven rolled her eyes and took him back to the tower, phasing through the wall of the medical wing and quite literally tossing his body onto a bed. Kyd coughed again and shivered, water pouring off him in sheets.

Raven looked at the intoxicated boy and shook her head. Obviously she couldn't send him home in this condition, not to mention he would probably find a way to drown himself before he got to the HIVE base anyway. That left only one option; let him stay there.

Raven pursed her lips. What if there was some sort of emergency and she had to leave? He would be fine till morning, of course, but that was kind of beside the point. Raven sighed and decided he was fine. For now.

* * *

In the morning, Kyd woke up with a headache like no other and a thirst that made his lungs hurt. Where was he? He sat up and looked around, noticing that he wasn't in his bedroom. The walls were dark gray, and the air smelled like antiseptic. His clothes were different, too. Instead of his comfortable pjs, he was wearing a loose sweatshirt and no shorts. (he still had boxers on, mind you.)

_Hello? _he said silently. Suddenly a door slid open and in walked Raven, carrying a tray with a bowl on it. "Good. You're up." she said curtly, setting down the tray on his lap and making a move to leave.

_Wait! Where am I? _Raven looked at him with a frown. "You were intoxicated last night and couldn't go home, so I let you stay here. You're welcome."

Kyd watched the door slide shut and gulped. She seemed mad. What had he done last night?

_flashback_

_'Rae-Rae, can I have a glass of water?' Raven looked at him for a second and nodded, leaving him alone only for a moment as she went to get his drink. _

_When she came back, Kyd was gone. Raven muttered a curse under her breath and left the room in search of the idiot._

_In the common room, the rest of her team was all sitting around the TV watching the news. Beast Boy was complaining about not getting to watch his favorite show, though the rest of the team was ignoring his pleas. Across the room, unbeknownst to the rest of the Titans, was Kyd Wykkyd, giggling about something as he turned on the microwave and put a fork inside. He cackled silently to himself and teleported away to hide in the corner behind the dining room table._

_Only a few seconds passed before the microwave began making popping sounds and Robin noticed no one was in the kitchen. He went to investigate when he noticed all the water across the floor. "Did someone put a... fork in the microwave?" he called over to the others. They all shook their heads. Robin frowned. Kyd laughed. _

_Next, he took a remote from their kitchen drawer (they had like, nine,) and changed the TV channel to My Little Pony. They began arguing to each other about who changed it while Kyd walked back towards the hallway and wandered down a random direction. He came upon a room labeled "Cyborg". He phased inside and wandered over to the huge computers. He opened up a Word document and proceeded to type "Raven was here :D" over and over again. Next he went to the tower's only bathroom and turned on the shower, flushed the toilet and turned on the sink faucet, letting the water clog and overflow._

_After, he went into Raven's room and stole a buttload of her leotards and tossed them all around Robin's room, then did the same with Starfire's uniforms. _

_A lot of other things happened that night that are better not explained, but let's just say that Raven was more than mortified come morning._

Kyd gulped. _That's what happened? _he asked Raven. She nodded with narrowed eyes. He smiled sheepishly. _Er.. sorry?_

Raven slapped him upside the head.


	18. Silence

**Thank you everyone for reviewing :D Sorry I don't reply to everyone, but I do read them all (and then proceed to squeal and freak out that people actually read my crap).**

**18. Silence**

Kyd pounded his hand against his forehead as he paced around Raven's room. She wasn't in there, which made him anxious. With the name "Wykkyd", you'd think that he'd be more accustomed to creepy places. Yeah, he wasn't.

Kyd decided to do something to keep him busy till she got there.

A few minutes later the door slid open with a _whoosh _and Kyd jumped a little. Raven had walked in on him... wearing one of her cloaks? Kyd rushed into her closet and took off the article. He squealed in surprise. '_Ever heard of knocking?! '_

"This is _my _room."

_'Oh. Right.' _

Raven simply sighed as she pulled down her cloak hood and walked over to her bed, hanging it on one hook before picking up a thick, ancient-looking novel from her bedside table. She sat down at the head of her mattress and quietly began to read.

Kyd frowned at her.

A few moments passed before Raven looked up at him in annoyance. "Can I help you?"

Kyd shrugged. '_How was your day?_'

Raven looked at him oddly. "Stressful. Now hush."

Kyd watched in frustration as she went back to reading. '_It's too quiet in here,_' he whined to her. Raven sighed deeply and shut her book. "What do you expect me to do about that?"

Kyd shrugged. '_Do ya want to do something? We can take Molly for a walk, or go for ice cream or—_'

"Elliot, we went on three missions today. I think I deserve a rest." she snapped. Kyd pretended to zip his mouth shut and went over to sit near the window.

The only sound in the room was the clock ticking. If he concentrated hard enough, the ticking seemed to get louder. Kyd shifted uncomfortably, then noticed a radio to his right.

'_You like music, right?_'

Without waiting for an answer, Kyd turned on the radio and fumbled a bit till he found a station without any static.

...Which of course happened to also be "Baby" by Justin Beiber. Kyd grimaced and he shut off the machine.

'_Never mind._'

He went back to go sit in his spot near the window and continued looking back out over the bay. '_I'm bored._'

Raven didn't answer.

Kyd got anxious again and started jumping up and down in his seat. He hummed a tuneless song and clapped his hands against his knees. Raven sighed. "If you really need sound that much then go to the common room."

Kyd sighed in relief and hurried out, not even bothering with the door. (He needed Raven's permission before spying on her rambunctious teammates; don't judge.)


	19. Drunk, part 2

**Sorry, I need to clarify because I keep mixing myself up;**

"Speaking"

'_Telepathy_'

_Thinking_

**Sign Language**

**Yeah, sorry that it's different from the previous chapters; I'll keep it consistent now.**

* * *

**19. Intoxicated **

Raven came home from patrol one night to hear bubbly laughter coming from the Titan's kitchen. Naturally, she would have liked to just go to her room and ignore it, but there was another "voice" that sounded like wheezing... She walked over to investigate.

She stopped dead when she came upon Beast Boy and Kyd Wykkyd sitting on the Titan's kitchen floor, surrounded by empty jars of Nutella and hundreds of scattered pieces of popcorn surrounding them, both laughing hysterically. Both the villain and hero looked disheveled and had Nutella smeared all over their faces.

Obviously both drunk.

'_Hey, Garfield! Look, it's Raaveeennn!_'

Beast Boy blinked a few times before looking up at the resident empath with a dumbfounded look. "Wh...Who?"

Kyd grinned and fell over. '_Your girlfriend, silly!'_

Beast Boy frowned and shook his head. "Naw, dude, my girlfriend's name is _Victor Stone._"

Kyd nodded seriously, then looked back up at Raven. '_I'm sorry that you two broke up._'

She sighed with a finger to her temple and growled, "Garfield Logan, where's Robin?"

"He went off with date on a Starfire."

Beast Boy blinked one eye, then the other and wrinkled his nose. "Wait... What did I say?"

Raven shook her head. "Then where's Cyborg?"

Kyd raised his hand and picked up an empty jar, then tried shoving his face inside to lick out the contents. '_I know where the pretty lady went,_' he thought.

"Then where is he, Elliot?"

Wykkyd blinked like Beast Boy had and pointed to his left. '_He went to... um... uh... Never mind, I forgot._'

Raven growled and walked over, picking up both boys by their collars. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Beast Boy thrashed in her grasp, turned into a pterodactyl and paused with an open mouth, then when Raven dropped him started laughing hysterically again.

Kyd was literally pounding his face against a wall. Meanwhile, Raven went to her room to call Cyborg; he was _supposed to be _in charge of Beast Boy that night.

- _Meanwhile with the boys- _

_'I... I know what we can do.' _Kyd Wykkyd had stopped carving his name onto the ground with his cape, even though he had been spelling "Eleeuht Nitee"

"Whatsat?" Beast Boy asked, now back in human form.

Kyd grinned, wiping some of the stray Nutella from his chin, '_Come on, I'll show ya._'

Beast Boy followed him to Starfire's room.

_-Meanwhile with Raven-_

"What? What do you mean that you didn't give him anything to drink? Do we even _have _a liquor cabinet?" Raven growled into the phone. "You only gave him Nutella? That's all? ...Alright. Okay. Bye." Raven hung up the communicator and walked back over to the hallway, only to find it empty.

"Kyd? Beast Boy?"

She could hear Beast Boy's drunken laughter coming from... Star's room, so that's the direction she started out. She was about to turn a corner when she realized that Starfire's bed was in the hallway, turned sideways to block her from walking all the way through. "Beast Boy!" she shouted, her anger rising.

The changeling in question popped out of Starfire's room, a blanket tied around his shoulders. "My parents are _dead.__" _He shouted in a gravely voice, then disappeared. Raven massaged her temple for a moment, then just stopped.

She stopped.

She didn't care anymore, and just left to her room. In the morning she would help Star clean up her room, but right now... she was done.

_-Back with the boys-_

Kyd and Beast Boy were currently trying to record a makeup tutorial, though they didn't realize that the webcam wasn't even plugged in. Both were wearing beards for some reason, and Beast Boy was in the form of a gorilla as he delicately dabbed blush on his cheeks.

'_I think we look beautiful,_' Kyd said matter-of-factly, '_Who cares what Raven says, anyway? I don't._' Beast Boy grunted his agreement. Kyd set down the mascara with a huff. '_We should do something more fun..._'

**The next morning.**

Raven awoke with a silent yawn, stretching her arms out in front of her. She stood up from her bed and pulled her cloak around her. She clasped the pendant as she walked over to the door, smoothing her hair just slightly.

"Raven, you awake?"

The dark girl turned her head to see Robin rushing over from the direction of the common room. "Um, you might want to see this," he said. Raven followed him cautiously over to the tower's electrical room, where they also happened to keep the security cameras. Robin opened the door for her and she walked inside to see Cyborg looking like he was about to choke on laughter.

"H-here," the mechanical man managed, pressing a key on the keyboard. One of the screens flickered, and footage of Starfire's room from one corner of the ceiling began to play back.

First there was Kyd and Beast Boy (as a gorilla) picking up Starfire's bed and pushing it clumsily out the door, Beast Boy tripping and falling flat on his face. After, Beast Boy pulled one of Star's discarded sheets from the floor and tied it around his neck, disappearing from the shot for a moment while Kyd set up the webcam (which never did record anything) and pulled out two beards from inside his cape. Why he had them in there was a mystery.

Beast Boy came back in, went back into gorilla form and pulled out a briefcase of makeup that he must have gotten from his room (again, why he had it, no one knows.). The video didn't have audio, so the titans couldn't tell what they were saying as they spoke and gushed about the qualities of the eyeliner. (Not that they could, in Kyd's case).

Once the makeup tutorial was finished, They took hundreds of selfies on Starfire's computer, some of them dressed in drag and others in president's outfits. One of Kyd riding Beast Boy as a horse.

They had a dance party after that, throwing stuffed animals into the air and ripping up paper to use as confetti.

The video footage went on for another five minutes, until the two teenagers passed out in the bathtub, and the screen went black.

"Who was that second guy?" Cyborg asked, wiping a tear from his human eye. Raven shrugged. "No idea. One Beast Boy's friends, probably."

Robin shrugged, accepting her answer."But since the incident happened on your watch, you should probably-" Raven turned to give her leader a "_and what do you expect _me _to do about it, Boy Blunder?_" look.

Robin slumped over and left the room, muttering something about him taking care of the fact that Kyd Wykkyd and Beast Boy were curled up inside his girlfriend's bathtub.

Raven left to get her morning tea.

* * *

**By the way, everyone, I'm starting school tomorrow, so updates won't be quite as often. And suggestions for the story are always open :)**


End file.
